


The More Things Change

by solarbaby614



Category: Tower Prep
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbaby614/pseuds/solarbaby614
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ian sees Conner again things have changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tower_prep 's fic fest and for my kiss_bingo prompt of body: hands. Ian/Conner is adorable and I wish we could see more of them.
> 
> Also, why do I also seem to turn perfectly good character's dark?

It wasn't that Ian hadn't believed him when he said that he would see him again or that he'd even forgotten about him; the memory of him had always been there in the back of his mind, almost as if it was waiting for the perfect moment to make a full reappearance. The thing was, Ian had just never expected to see him here, now.

At first he'd thought that Conner had been a mirage. It had been the same tweed suit, the same hair cut, even the same damn monocle, everything exactly the same. He thought it might have been something his mind had made up due to lack of sleep or an outside attack from one of the rebels, but it wasn't. Ray was the only one holding him, his super strength keeping him from breaking free and running. Conner was struggling, panicking, and when he caught sight of Ian he froze, something akin to disbelief in his eyes.

He was shoved unceremoniously to the floor, landing on his hands and knees, gasping for breath. A warning look was shot Ray’s way as Ian frowned, narrowing his eyes. That was not what he wanted, he didn't want Conner hurt in anyway.

Ray ducked his head, giving the appearance of shame but Ian knew that was just an act. Still, he was obedient for the most part, enjoying the power that he had. Ian just had to make sure he didn't abuse it.

Ian jerked his head towards the door and Ray nodded before heading that way. He paused at the door though, and turned back, looking from Conner to Ian, and what appeared to be concern flashed through his eyes. Ian just shook his head and Ray was gone, the door to the former headmaster's office closing with a click.

Turning away from the bookshelf, Ian carefully sat down in one of the leather chairs, keeping an eye on Conner. "It's been a while."

Conner stared up at him. "Long than I thought, apparently."

"Things have changed," Ian agreed, leaning back.

"The Headmaster?" asked Conner.

"Gone," Ian replied. "I felt it was time for a change in leadership."

There was a shake of Conner's head, as if he couldn't really believe it, and he just looked confused. "But... it doesn't make sense. This wasn't how it was supposed to go."

"You mean this wasn't how everyone expected me to take over Tower Prep?" Conner's head snapped up and Ian grinned. "I'm not stupid. None of us are. We kept digging and eventually we hit pay dirt." He crossed his arms, tilting his head. "A lot of us never wanted to be here. You'd be surprised how easy it was to convince them to rebel."

"And all the teachers?"

"Alive." Then he paused, looking thoughtful. “For the most part, anyways.”

Conner seemed to take that answer in stride, as if he hadn't expected anything else. But he took that moment to stumble to his feet, grabbing the edge of the desk when he swayed unsteadily, and Ian frowned, wondering if maybe Ray had done more harm that he had originally thought. "Then why are you still here? You wanted to escape. Now you can just go."

"I already did." A dark look crossed Ian's face. "My parents weren't exactly the people I thought they were." He glanced back down at Conner, who flinched back. "But you knew this, didn't you?"

"It.. it wasn't my place..." he trailed off, not meeting Ian's eyes. "What about me?"

"That's the million dollar question, isn't it?" He stood up, stretching and caught sight of Conner eyeing the door. "You can try it if you like." Ian nodded toward the door. "I won't stop you. But," he said, when it Conner made an unsteady move that way, "there are at least three people standing guard outside who wouldn't be so lenient."

He froze, turning back to look at him and Ian just grinned. "If you want to go I'll let you. We'll take you to the end of the boundaries and let you go free. Or..." Ian moved forward until they were only a couple of inches apart. "You could always stay."

There room was quiet and Ian was sure that Conner was going to say no. Then he would turn and head for the door. But, much to his surprise, that didn't happen.

Conner fell down to one knee and took his hand in a familiar movement and Ian just blinked. "I will follow you, my liege." But instead of standing back up this time, he pulled Ian's hand forward and pressed his lips to it reverently.

He could feel Conner's breath on his hand as the kiss lingered, sending a shiver went through him at the action and Ian did something he hadn't planned.

He slipped a hand under Conner's chin, tilted his head up and pressed their lips together.


End file.
